Gelato Beach
Gelato Beach is a level in Super Mario Sunshine. It is accessible from the lighthouse in Delfino Plaza. However, Mario can only access Gelato Beach after defeating the Polluted Piranha made of Black Graffiti near the lighthouse. Both Pianta and Noki inhabit Gelato Beach. Gelato Beach is, as the name suggests, a beach area, with some grass land in the back. Episodes Episode 1: Dune Bay Sandcastle Secret On the beach, there is a plant called a Dune Bud that, if Mario squirts it full of water, will produce either a sand sculpture or an indentation in the sand. One of the Sand Buds that's near a peninsula will produce a sand castle that, when Mario enters, will take him to a secret level where he must run and jump across disintegrating sand blocks in order to reach the Shine Sprite. Episode 2: Mirror Madness! Tilt, Slam, Bam! There's a Wiggler sleeping on top of a tower where the Sand Bird egg is located, and some Plungelos roaming around on the mirrors reflecting the sunlight to the top of the tower. Mario must jump onto the mirrors and get the Plungelos flipped off the mirrors so they can tilt back toward the top of the tower, causing the Wiggler to split away into multiple sections and giving him his next Shine Sprite. Episode 3: Wiggler Ahoy! Full Steam Ahead! roam around Gelato Beach.]] The Wiggler is mad that Mario has moved him off the top of the Sand Bird tower and is now rampaging madly around the beach front. Mario must use the Dune Bud sand sculptures to make the Wiggler flip onto its back and then ground-pound on the section that's the creature's vulnerable spot (where the arrow points to) three times in order to turn it into sand. This rewards Mario with a Shine Sprite. Episode 4: A Sand Bird Is Born s on top of the Sand Bird.]] The Sand Bird is hatched, and is carrying seven red coins while flying near a tower where the eighth red coin is. Mario must enter the top of the tower and then hitch a ride on the Sand Bird to get the red coins and earn another Shine Sprite. At one point in its flight to the tower, the Sand Bird turns on its side, and Mario must carefully move onto the Sand Bird's side to stay aboard. When he collects all of the eight Red Coins, a Shine Sprite is revealed. Episode 5: Il Piantissimo's Sand Sprint A large crowd is seen in the introduction scene, along with the Doot-Doot Sisters. Il Piantissimo stands at the beach near the temporarily closed Sand Cabana. He challenges Mario to a race to the top of the hill where the Pianta emblem-painted flag stands. Successfully winning the race will give Mario a Shine Sprite. Episode 6: Red Coins In The Coral Reef Mario must swim around a coral reef to look for eight red coins, six of which are hidden among the reefs and two of which are floating around with the school of fish. This will earn Mario another Shine Sprite. Episode 7: It's Shadow Mario! After Him! Shadow Mario is back, this time at Gelato Beach, and is taunting Mario to blast him with F.L.U.D.D. as he is being chased around the beach. He waits at the beach for Mario. During this episode, the other people are preparing for next Episode's Watermelon Festival. Mario receives a Shine Sprite after spraying down Shadow Mario once more. Episode 8: The Watermelon Festival to the Surf Cabana.]] There's a contest held at a refreshment stand on the dock for the person who brings the biggest watermelon to the stand will be rewarded a Shine Sprite. Mario sees a very big watermelon at the top of the hill and goes to bring it to the refreshment stand. The catch, however, is that he must not break the watermelon, nor let the Cataquacks touch it, nor let the watermelon fall into the water. This level is widely considered the hardest level in Super Mario Sunshine, and even one of the hardest levels in Mario games. Episode 9: Red Coins in the Sand Castle A Shine Sprite is hidden in the dune bud behind the mirror towers. Spray it, and go down quickly and spray the wall. You have to do this fast, otherwise the sand moves back up and you have to start over. Episode 10: Sandy Shine Sprite Toward the back of Gelato Beach, directly behind the Shine Tower, Mario must find a Dune Bud. After he sprays the Dune Bud with F.L.U.D.D., Mario will discover a sandy staircase in a small cubic-shaped area. He must spray the wall of this area to reveal a Shine Sprite engraved in it before it is covered again in sand. If he reveals the wall's Shine Sprite, a real Shine Sprite will appear. Official Profiles and Statistics The Isle's largest beach sprawls under perfect blue skies. Have a swim, enjoy a famous smoothie, and bask in the glow of the Shine Tower. Trivia *Gelato in Italian means "ice cream." *Gelato Beach was composed by Koji Kondo. *Gelato Beach also appears on a 100 piece puzzle set featuring Mario, Peach, a Pianta, and a Noki. *Gelato Beach is the only level in Super Mario Sunshine where one of the episodes starts off as a boss fight. de:Playa del Sol es:Playa Gelato fr:Gelato-Les-Flots Category:Super Mario Sunshine Locations Category:Coastal-themed